crashtopiafandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot
'''Crash Bandicoot '''is a genitically-enhanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot who lives on the Wumpa Islands, and is also the Main Protagonist of the series. His Enemy and Creator is Doctor Neo Cortex, an evil scientist who attempts to take over Worlds and destroy Crash various times, but always fails and is beat by Crash. He lives on N. Sanity Island with his sister Coco, his adopted Brother Crunch, his pet Polar Bear named Polar, his sidekick Aku Aku, and his Sister's Pet Tiger Pura, who all get along well. Crash likes basking in the warm Sun or eating Wumpa Fruits or napping in his Bed. History Naughty Dog Prior to Crash Bandicoot Crash was just an ordinary Bandicoot living on N. Sanity Island before he was taken by Cortex and his Assistant Nitrus Brio to be evolved. During his life on N. Sanity Island, he fell in love with a Bandicoot named Tawna. Crash Bandicoot (Game) After being taken by Cortex and Nitrus Brio, Cortex intended to make Crash the general of his Army of Cortex Commandos, but once inserted into the mind-controlling device named the Cortex Vortex, the machine rejected him. Then Cortex angrily chases Crash until Crash smashes through a window and falls into the sea, leaving behind Tawna. Crash then washes up on the beach of N. Sanity Island, where he meets Aku Aku, a Witch Doctor's Spirit encased in a special Mask, then Crash sets up on a journey across the three Wumpa Islands in order to defeat Cortex and save Tawna. Crash then goes through all three Islands defeating Cortex's evolved Animal Minions along the way, he then reaches the Castle and encounters Cortex atop the Blimp on his Hoverboard, then the two Battle. Crash then defeats Cortex making his Hoverboard explode and fall down to his Island below. Then Crash and Tawna are reunited, and the two fly off on the Blimp. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Cortex is revealed to be alive after the fall, where he finds himself in a Cavern with a well-hidden Crystal. One year later he is being told by his new Assistant Doctor N. Gin that in order to reach full power for his new and improved Cortex Vortex, 25 Slave Crystals are required, Cortex then decides due to them not having any Earth Bound Minions left, he decides that they need to find an Enemy. Down on Earth Crash in the Jungle with his Sister Coco Bandicoot who is typing on her laptop attempting to finish her program, the Battery then dies and she then asks Crash to find another for her. While Crash is on his way to get her Power Pack, Crash is suddenly warped into an Ancient Warp Room with a Hologram of Cortex in the center. Cortex then lies to Crash claiming he has turned over a new leaf and is now willing to save the Earth from an upcoming planetary alignment that will destroy Earth, saying that he will need 25 Crystals for the Power Source. In the midst of collecting Crystals, a Hologram on Nitrus Brio comes up, telling him that if he truly wants to save the Earth, he must collect Gems, not Crystals, and claims he will use all of his power to stop him from collecting the Crystals. Upon this, Nitrus Brio recruits Ripper Roo and creates the Komodo Brothers Moe and Joe and Tiny Tiger. After Crash defeats these four and collects 20 Crystals, Cortex tells Crash to give the 20 Crystals to Doctor N. Gin, but when Crash arrives N. Gin attempts to take them by force and attacks Crash, who then defeats him. When Crash has collected all 25 Crystals, a Hologram of Coco comes up telling Crash Cortex's entire plan, and his intentions of using the Crystals to power his new Cortex Vortex brainwash every Human on Earth and turn them into his mindless slaves. Cortex's Hologram comes back on and tells Crash to give him the Crystals, Crash then warps to the Space Station where he pursues Cortex through a long Tube, then defeats and destroys his Jetpack banishing him into deep Space. Crash later collects all 46 Gems required and Nitrus Brio powers up the Laser needed to destroy the Cortex Vortex. Brio then gives Crash the honor of activating the weapon and destroying Cortex's Space Station. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped After the events of Crash Bandicoot 2, the remains of Cortex's Space Station plummet down to Earth and destroy a Temple, releasing Uka Uka, Aku Aku's Evil Brother, the one who was allied with Cortex ever since Crash 1. After a discussion with Cortex, Uka Uka decides to spare his life, upon him freeing him. Uka Uka then introduces N. Trophy, the Master of Time, they then devise a Plan to bend time from collecting Crystals from other time periods using N. Trophy's Invention: The Time Twister Machine. On N. Sanity Island, Crash, Coco, Polar, and Aku Aku hear Uka Uka's laugh ring through the Air, Aku Aku then tells everybody to get inside, then when inside, Aku Aku then tells them about Uka Uka, his evil Brother, whom he locked up in a Temple to protect the World from his Malice, but now that he is free, he must be stopped. They then use the Time Twister device in order to return the Crystals to their normal time periods and stop Cortex's Plan. Along the way, Cortex sends his Minions (including newcomer Dingodile, a mix of a Dingo and a Crocodile) to take the Crystals from Crash, but all fail. Finally, Crash encounters Cortex in the Center of the Time Twister, where Crash battles Cortex while Aku Aku fights Uka Uka. Once defeated, the Time Twister explodes, and Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku manage to escape the exploding Time Twister. Later in the Credits, it is shown that N. Trophy and Cortex have been turned into Babies, and are fighting over Uka Uka. Traveller's Tales ﻿Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Cortex creates a Bandicoot Super Weapon with the ability to crush Mountains and level entire cities, named Crunch﻿, who is created to destroy Crash, but to bring Crunch to life, he needs the missing "element", upon this, they release a group of destructive Masks named the Elementals. Back on N. Sanity Beach, Crash is Jet-Skiing with Coco riding the Jet Ski while Pura is building a Sandcastle and Aku Aku is lying on a Chair, then suddenly the Earth is struck with natrual disasters such as Volcanic Eruptions, and Lightning Storms, then Aku Aku suspects Cortex and Uka Uka are up to no good. Aku Aku then comes to the Hyperspace Temple where he encounters Uka Uka, where he is then ambushed by the Elementals, who then attack him together. Aku Aku then escapes back to N. Sanity Island, where he tells Crash and Coco about this evil Menace, and that they must use Ancient Crystals to reimprison the Elementals. Because of this, Aku Aku then asks Coco about her status on the VR Hub System, Coco then responds that it is almost complete. They then enter the VR Hub System where Coco quickly taps on her Laptop and completes the VR Hub System. Inside the VR Hub System, Cortex's Hologram pops up and introduces Crunch. When Crash has collected the first 5 Crystals, he battles Crunch with the power Rokk-o, the Earth Element and defeats him. Once Crash has collected the next 10 Crystals, Crash defeats Crunch using the power of Wa-Wa, the Earth element. After Crash has collected 15 Crystals, he defeats Crunch using the power of Py-Ro, the fire Element. After Crash has collected 20 Crystals, he defeats Crunch who is using the power of Lo-Lo, the Air Element. And after collecting all 25 Crystals, Crash faces Crunch and Elementals, and defeats him once again. After Crunch's defeat, Uka Uka angrily attempts to kill Cortex with a Laser Beam, but Cortex ducks out of the way and it damages vital machinery in the Space Station. Due to the damaged machinery, Crunch snaps out of Cortex's control, then Crash, Crunch, and Aku Aku escape the Space Station in a Spaceship piloted by Coco, while Cortex and Uka Uka take an escape pod. Back on N. Sanity Island, Crunch thanks Crash and Coco for freeing him from Cortex's control. Then Coco asks Aku Aku if they will see Cortex and Uka Uka again. Then in the middle of a snowy Ocean, it is revealed that Uka Uka and Cortex are stranded on a small Iceberg, where Uka Uka angrily chases Cortex around and around. Crash Twinsanity ﻿Three years after Crunch was freed from Cortex's control and Cortex was defeated again, Cortex escapes the Ice encasing him and devises a plan to destroy Crash. When Coco is cahsing Butterfly in front of Crash's House, Cortex is hiding behind a Tree and turns his Ray Gun to Stun mode and zaps Coco. While Crash is on the Beach burying his Shoes in the Sand, Cortex disguised as Coco tells Crash that something wierd is going on in the Bay, and for him to come see. Crash then follows Cortex through the Jungle until he comes upon an arena where Cortex is standing on the upper area. Cortex then reveals himself and says that he has been alone three years in the frozen Antarctic waste, and that he ''missed ''him, so he's created a little gathering like a Birthday Party, except the exact oppisite, the Camera then turns to reveal various old Foes on the upper area. Cortex then hops on his new and improved Hoverboard and attacks Crash using his Ray Gun. After Crash defeats him, Cortex reveals the "main" present, Mecha-Bandicoot, a large Bandicoot-like Mech piloted by N. Gin. After Crash defeats Mecha Bandicoot and it falls into a Hole below, its arm hits Cortex's Hoverboard, then it goes out of control and smacks into Crash and they bolth fall into the pit. Cortex then gets infuriated that he has been defeated by Crash once again, then he runs into Crash and they bolth start to fight each other Category:Characters